


Temper of Revenge

by Dragomir



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abuse, Crying, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, This is me what do you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian has an excellent memory and the ability to carry a grudge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temper of Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Write_and_Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_and_Wrong/gifts).



> I would say this won't cause trauma on Christmas, but that would be a lie. It's me. Dorian does not come out unscathed.

_Watch the door!_

Dorian screams when Caladrius turns away to watch the door. Caladrius doesn’t twitch. Broad shoulders, narrow waist, stiff spine; always so stoic and silent. He keeps an eye on the door and doesn’t twitch when Dorian moans in pain. Caladrius and his wards and his stoicism, ignoring what’s happening behind him. Caladrius, who watches the door and pretends nothing is wrong.

_Hold him still, I want to try something_.

Lucianus summons spirits to hold Dorian down, to bind him to the rickety old cot. Dorian whimpers breathlessly as Lucianus pulls out a knife. Lucianus, all malicious smiles and dark, glittering eyes. Lucianus, who survives rumors and speculation about what he does to the younger students here. Dorian sobs breathlessly, tries to fight past the magebane to take control of Lucanius’ spirits, to do _something_ to save himself.

Nothing works. He is at Lucianus’ mercy.

_Oh Dor, did you really think I cared?_

Dorian gags on the fingers stuffed in his mouth and closes his eyes. The fingers tug on his tongue, run over his teeth and his soft pallet and hold his mouth open until it dries out. Quintus, with his big hands and broad shoulders, taking part in this. Dorian gags again and again and again, tears making tracks down his face as he tries not to choke on Quintus’ big fingers in his mouth.

_Oh come on, Dor. It’s not like I was ever going to play house with you._

Quintus, who is the worst betrayal of all. Dorian gags and feels bile burn the back of his throat as Quintus grunts over him, fingers still shoved deep in his mouth to choke him and keep him silent. Dorian burns Quintus into his memory. He’s not going to forget this betrayal.

_Want to share, Soren? He’s sweet like this…_

Terus Asina and his fraternal twin Soren. They always work as a team, Dorian thinks idly. Terus hits people, and Soren keeps them from running away. Everyone is frightened of them, even Lucianus. The Asina twins are boundlessly cruel. And good with ropes. Dorian looks good in rope, but he wants nothing more than to burn every rope he sees to ash right now. Soren twists limbs into place, and Terus keeps them there with knots tied too tightly.

_Oh, he_ is _sweet, Terus._

The twins share a sloppy kiss over his head, and Dorian thinks of how easy it would be to ruin the Asina family with that bit of information. He will, and sit back to watch as something unspeakable happens to Magister Asina during the next session.

_Come now, Licinus. He’s limp. You necromancers like that, don’t you?_

Licinus _was_ a friend of his. They both specialize in necromancy. Dorian isn’t much fond of the rumors surrounding his activities with corpses. Licinus, on the other hand… Well, that rumor is true, apparently. More magebane is poured down his throat, and Dorian loses all ability to fight back, lost in a haze of magebane and drugs.

_Licinus! I never thought it was true!_

Licinus apparently _was_ having sex with the cadavers. Dorian processes the fact absently, floating in a pleasant haze. Huh. Well, he can get Licinus kicked out. Master Vestalus, the Mortalitasi from Nevarra, does _not_ approve of those activities. He flops limply back onto the mattress when Licinus finishes, and wonders what Vestalus will do when Dorian shares that tidbit with him.

_Make room, gentlemen. It’s my turn._

Aetius Varaxus is the second most handsome student here. He has blue eyes, bluer than the sea bordering Quarinus. He is more enticing than Quintus and his big hands. He has a heavy brow and a look described by romantics as contemplative, and that Dorian calls brooding. He is handsome – not in the classical sense, but handsome. He is handsome, and that is Dorian’s problem.

He is the ringleader.

_Come now, darling. Dry those tears._

Dorian sniffs and whimpers as Aetius wipes his tears away with a handkerchief. He leans into Aetius’ hand, letting out a soft crooning noise as a broad, warm thumb rubs over his cheekbone. Aetius is gentle. He is kind. He’ll make this stop.

_Dorian darling, we’re just helping you out._

He is the worst of the lot, and Dorian passes out after he loses his voice.

His father collects him a few days later, when the healer says he is well enough to be moved. The students who found him in the storage room are terrified of what might have happened to Dorian. He watches through swollen eyes as the seven students stand at the doorway to watch his father’s slaves carry him out on a litter. He memorizes their faces and looks away.

He gets his justice fifteen years later, when the leader of the Inquisition accepts a most unusual proposition.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a kinkmeme prompt over here.  
> The prompt is: _Dorian's personal quest has him targetting specific Venatori that it's implied he has personal history with. So the prompt is - what caused Dorian to hate them so much?_


End file.
